Accessories generally are employed to enliven wardrobes, to increase the number or variety of "looks" the wearer can attain with a fixed wardrobe. Scarves traditionally are employed about the neck of the wearer. For a different look they have been employed in place of a belt; however, in such cases, the scarf generally wads or clumps up, losing much of its decorative effect, in a very short time.